


Cover for "Twice in a Lifetime"

by Makoyi



Category: Eureka
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Fanwork of Fanwork, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoyi/pseuds/Makoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for "Twice in a Lifetime" by Serene_Quill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Twice in a Lifetime"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serene_Quill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_Quill/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Twice in a Lifetime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/174041) by [Serene_Quill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_Quill/pseuds/Serene_Quill). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2hgbm8n)


End file.
